conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Sul sam
Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Sul sam follows a CV©© phonotactics scheme. The glottal stop /ʔ/ is considered the "null" consonant. Writing System Consonants roman= Sometimes a consonant can be geminiated. In this case the consonant is written twice. |-|Arabic= |-|Hebrew= Sometimes a consonant can be geminiated. In this case the consonant is written twice. Vowels & other signs roman= |-|arabic= * in the arabic variant after a consonant that only has a destinct form in the isolate/final (so no initial/medial forms) and also the y (ي) consonant a vowel normally is long in the, this vowel is made short by using a hamzah. The vowel diacrtitics, except for the ا, و and ي, are not written in normal (informal) writing, they're written in formal writing and children's books (so they can (learn how to) pronounce new words without the need to search them up). like the vowel diacritics, there are more in normal (informal) not written characters. Sometimes if a word has many homographs a vowel removal sign is actually used to seperate some of the homographs in normal (informal) writing, |-|hebrew= The vowel diacrtitics, except י , א and ו , are not written in normal (informal) writing, they're written in formal writing and children's books (so they can (learn how to) pronounce new words without the need to search them up). Grammar Nouns classes There are two classes a noun can have, besides being slightly unregular the following rules are in power for sorting the nouns into classes. Nounclass 1 nouns often are humans, body parts, animals, plants and other alive things and abstract ideas. Nounclass 2 nouns often are locations and tools. cases Nouns get an infix after the first consonant(+vowel, if there's one) this is a suffix within the word. In the examples (and declination lists) the infixes will be bolded and made red to make them stand out. For nounclass 1 nouns: roman= |-|Arabic= |-|Hebrew= An example of a declined nounclass 1 noun: roman= |-|Arabic= |-|Hebrew= For nounclass 2 nouns: Roman= |-|Arabic= |-|Hebrew= An example of a declined nounclass 2 noun: Roman= |-|Arabic= |-|Hebrew= Adjectives Adjectives agree to the noun in both number and case, the paucal/plural numbers are merged. Roman= |-|Arabic= |-|Hebrew= An example of a declined adjective : Roman= |-|Arabic= |-|Hebrew= Verbs Aspects and moods In sul sam verbs can have an aspect to show their relation to time, the plain aspect is just normal. The perfect implies that an action is already done/finished. The momentane tells you that the action is ongoing at this moment, probably short. And the habitual implies that the action occurs more than once. There are also four moods included in the circumfix, besides the normally used indicative there also are a conditional form. For a conditional to be realized there needs to be a condition. "if john kicks the ball (indicative), he would score(conditional)". There's also the potential form, the potential implies that something is possible, but often not the case. The last mood is a cross between imperative and optative, it could be used for wishes and for commands. The circumfixes for verbs Roman= replace -- with the stem |-|Arabic= replace -- with the stem |-|Hebrew= replace -- with the stem An example conjugated verb Roman= |-|Arabic= |-|Hebrew= Syntax Lexicon Sul_sam/'|א) (') ا) Sul_sam/b|ب (b) (ב) Sul_sam/t|ت (t) (ט) Sul_sam/h|ح (h) (ח) Sul_sam/d|د (d) (ד) Sul_sam/r|ر ® (ר) Sul_sam/s|س (s) (ס) Sul_sam/j|ش (j) (ש) Sul_sam/sh|ص (sh) (צ) Sul_sam/th|ط (th) (ת) Sul_sam/g|ع (g) (ג) Sul_sam/f|ف (f) (פ) Sul_sam/q|ق (q) (ק) Sul_sam/k|ك (k) (כ) Sul_sam/l|ل (l) (ל) Sul_sam/m|م (m) (מ) Sul_sam/n|ن (n) (נ) Sul_sam/x|ه (x) (ה) Sul_sam/w|و (w) (ו) Sul_sam/y|ي (y) (י) Example text Category:Languages